Not Such A Bad Idea
by ConsumedxFear
Summary: AU ItaOC Lemon. Oneshot. OC left nameless for a reason. He thought he would welcome her to the Akatsuki, the way only he could.


It was her first night in the Akatsuki, and Itachi wanted to make it memorable…in the way only he could.

She replaced Sasori- so the Akatsuki consisted of her, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, the leader, and himself.

She was the first and only female member of the Akatsuki…if you didn't count Orochimaru.

Itachi crept up to her room, and was about to open the door when he heard a voice from behind him.

"May I help you?"

It was her. Itachi smirked.

"Yes, you may."

It was the surprisingly low tone of his voice that made her shiver.

Before she could speak again, he forced a kiss onto her, and grabbed her arms.

He could see the surprise in her eyes…but nothing else. He had expected anger, or some sort of fight, but she put up little struggle.

He guided her to the room- opening the door effortlessly, and closing it the same way.

He led her to her bed and pushed her lightly down onto it.

She sat, but didn't lie down. She gave him a confused look.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

He smirked while replying.

"I want you."

She looked away and bit her bottom lip. He continued.

"I want to welcome you to the Akatsuki."

He kissed her again- this time unzipping her jacket and tossing it aside. She had yet to dress by the Akatsuki uniform standards.

She placed her hands on the bed behind her to keep from falling back.

His tongue pushed at hers as his hands reached into her shirt.

She gasped lightly at the feeling of his hands on her body, and moaned as his fingers lightly traced her ribs. She jumped a bit, and writhed uncomfortably.

Itachi pulled away from her mouth just long enough to laugh and say, "A bit ticklish, are we?"

She had no response.

He went to her neck this time- sucking and lightly nibbling on nit while undoing her bra clasps. He traced spiral patterns on the side of her breasts while pulling the bra down as far as he could.

He pulled away from her neck to lift her shirt up over her head and remove her bra completely.

He returned his mouth to her neck and she felt her elbows begin to weaken.

He now took advantage of this newly uncovered skin and took both of her hard nipples between his fingers. He rubbed them and rolled them between his fingers before tracing light circles around the areola. He felt her shiver and smiled.

He moved his hands down to her waist, and lowered his face to her breasts.

Attempting to fit her entire right breast in his mouth and failing, he raked down the flesh with his teeth. Upon reaching the still stiff nub, he closed his lips around it and sucked.

She made a small noise that Itachi did not recognize, and arched her back- further weakening the arms that were supporting her.

Switching breast, he moved closer to her-determined to break her will. He would make her beg for him.

When he finished with her left breast, Itachi placed one arm behind her back, and one arm behind her knees. With strong arms, he lifted her up, and laid her down on the bed completely.

Discarding his cloak and shirt, he crawled on top of her, and quickly removed her pants. How he did it, she'd never know.

Returning his mouth to her neck, Itachi now began to rub impatiently at the crotch of her panties.

She shivered once more, and nearly bucked when he slid his hand in to pull them down.

Tossing the garment aside, he stroked lightly at her opening, intentionally driving her crazy.

She lifted herself up a bit, but Itachi forced her back down by placing a firm hand on her stomach.

Continuing, he slid his finger into her, pumping it in and out, occasionally poking at her core.

She soon after orgasmed with a light and airy cry.

He eagerly lapped up her fluid.

"I make you so wet." He pointed out.

She moaned in response- her eyes clamped tightly shut. Her mouth was open just enough to breathe.

"No more. Stop." She said in between heavy breaths.

Itachi laughed.

"Just because of an orgasm you think you're spent. I'll teach you much differently."

He placed his hands in both hollows of her knees- spreading her legs apart. Moving his lips to her opening, he began to roughly kiss and lick at her crease.

She jumped slightly and spread her legs open wider.

Eagerly accepting this invitation of sorts, he parted her folds and inserted his tongue into her. He licked inside of her and at her core. He jabbed at it with his soft tongue- and every time he did, she jumped.

She orgasmed once more, and once more he eagerly drank up her cum.

He rose to eye level again.

"You know you want me." He whispered, biting at her earlobe.

She moaned in response.

He removed what was left of what was standing in the way between him and her.

She felt his hardness graze her opening, and she bucked once again.

Itachi locked her firmly in place- one hand restraining hers, the other against her stomach. He teased her even more now by stroking himself against her.

She could feel him-hard-and tried desperately to take him in.

He smirked and delicately kissed her neck.

"Only if you beg." He whispered.

"Please, Itachi." She whispered back. "Don't tease me. Please."

"Say it."

"I need this- I need you."

"What? You what?" He was beginning to enjoy this a little more.

"I want you inside of me, Itachi." She moaned, making him harden more, if possible.

He tenderly kissed her lips.

"Was that so difficult?"

She did not reply.

Releasing his lock on her, Itachi now parted her folds and slowly began to enter her.

She rose part way, and he made up the distance with a hard thrust.

She cried out his name in an erotic lust and her hands instantly went to his head.

As he drove into her with all of his force, she moaned and scratched at his scalp and shoulders. He sucked on her neck- occasionally biting down.

He spilled into her and she orgasmed for the third time that night when she moaned out his name once more.

He dropped onto his forearms to support himself, and she fell back panting heavily.

Itachi kissed her and she kissed back.

She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed as he rolled over beside her.

He was going to leave, but now spending the night didn't seem like a bad idea…


End file.
